1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a method for searching data, and more particularly, to a method for searching data by combining Internet information and experiences of interpersonal network.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the popularity of computer and Internet, discussions or documents related to many issues can be queried on Internet, which encourages the modern people more and more rely on search engines to search data and look for answers. However, although some professional knowledge can be queried on Internet so as to find out the relevant data, but the following situation may limit a user to effectively utilize the searching results, such as the searching results are not clear enough or the user, due to insufficient background knowledge, is not aware of how to utilize the searching results.
Taking an example, it is assumed in a same developing team, every member is working on a same field direction; for example, there are 40 members in a developing team for developing a large software and each of them is required in charge of a respective case for individually developing sub-functions of the software. If one of the members is going to use an unfamiliar application programming interface (API) at the time, the member would take advantage of the search engine to query relevant documentation. Then, the member needs to understand the whole documentation starting from scratch. However, some other members in the developing team may have used the API for developing software and know the specific limitation of the API or may have sample program codes which can be referred to. Hence, only using the search engine to search data is not enough and may waste a lot of time, because the user in this way is limited to study the whole documentation by himself/herself.